Unrequited Love
by TokiHime
Summary: Unrequited Love or one-sided love is love that is not openly reciprocated or understood as such by the beloved. Throughout the years of traveling, Inuyasha's feelings are unfortunately redirected to another being that could cause chaos for everyone around him. [InuSess] MPreg Slash
1. Chapter 1: Inuyasha

**Unrequited Love**

* * *

 **Toki: Hello, hello! So i've been obsessed with Inuyasha ever since I was introduced to it in Highschool and I've always wanted to write a fic for it for years. I never knew when the right time was, but now is a better time than ever. Plus i've always wanted to dwell into Mpreg fanfiction and Sesshomaru is already a mamma bear so why not? And this gives me an excuse to write about my two favorite pairings because let's be honest, Inuyasha only choose Kagome because Kikyo died. Kagome should have been with Koga in the end, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha definitely needed more scenes of them bonding and growth of their relationship, end of discussion. This is my first fanfiction for Inuyasha, so bear with me and I hope you guys enjoy because it's gonna be one hell of a ride.**

 **Okay boys, take it away!**

 **Sasuke: You can write about Inuyasha, but you can't take the time to write about me and Naru- *Naruto shoves Sasuke out of frame***

 **~Naruto~ Toki has been writing about me for years! Onto the warnings and disclaimer, hope you guys like it! *dodges a kunai thrown at him***

 **Summary: Unrequited Love or one-sided love is love that is not openly reciprocated or understood as such by the beloved. The beloved may not be aware of the admirer's deep and strong romantic affection, or may consciously reject it. Throughout the years of traveling, Inuyasha's feelings are unfortunately redirected to another being that could cause chaos for everyone around him.**

 **Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru, with strong mentions of Koga/Kagome and uh...well if anything else happens, it happens. Im a slut for crack pairings ha ha :)**

 **Warning: Yaoi. YAOI. YaOi. BOYXBOY LOVE and a lot of it too because this story will be filled with glorious SMUT! This is your only warning, so if you don't back out now I don't know what else to tell you. Please don't try and bash my story knowing I gave you a warning. Also, Mpreg because I love babies*shrugs***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, this is all for shits and giggles because I'm in love with the show!**

 **Spoilers: Non really, I guess sometime after season 5? You know what, Kikiyo is alive and Naruku is still at large on the prowl. There you go lmao.**

 **~By the way~**

 **●Talking-** "InuSess"

 **●Thinking- _"InuSess"_**

 **●Flashback- ***InuSess*****

 **●Demon Inuyasha- "InuSess"**

 **●Demon Sesshomaru: _'InuSess'_**

 **Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Inuyasha**

It's been three years now since Kagome woke him up from the spell Kikyo placed upon him.

Three years since he befriended, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. It's also been three years since their search for the jewels shards, which are still scattered all across the country, and most of the jewel in Naraku's hands. But most of all, it's been three years since he discovered he had feelings for the one person he never thought he could...

Sesshomaru.

When had it happened, he wasn't really sure.

Was it when Sesshomaru tried to rip out his heart and manipulate him to find their father's sword, then used Inuyasha's dead mother as bait to find it inside of his eye? Hell no. Maybe when their swords clashed once Sesshomaru found out where Tokijin was hiding and the Tessaiga broke in half? Couldn't be. Or maybe, just maybe...It was when Miroku pulled him to the side later that day his demon had awoken and tried to kill Sesshomaru. Miroku told him Sesshomaru sparred his life because he didn't want to kill him, and something inside of him felt a spark, most likely his heart.

Yeah, that was probably when he started to develop these feelings, knowing his cold-hearted brother could actually have a soft spot for him.

But it sucked because ever since then, he had hoped that Sesshomaru would come around and maybe want a bond with him. Nope. Every time they had encountered one another it was the same thing over and over again. Inuyasha would point and shout Sesshomaru's name, then Sesshomaru would flip his hair and insult him, not even looking in his direction to give him the time of day. Then they would call each other names, clash swords almost killing each other, and go about their business and pretend nothing happened the next day. The same cycle had repeated itself and it drove Inuyasha crazy. What the hell did he have to do to gain his brother's affection, and why did he develop these feelings for him recently? He hadn't seen his brother in almost a year!

And really, he could blame it on mating season which was approaching fast. His hormones were through the roof and he never had great control of them when mating season did happen. Which is why he was purposely walking behind every one of his friends today so they wouldn't make fun of him for walking funny. Unless they turned around and he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Inuyasha, are you okay?" Crap, he was thinking about Sesshomaru so much that he didn't realize Kagome had come to walk right next to him.

He glanced at her and scoffed.

"Why are you worried about me all of a sudden. Go talk to Sango or something and piss off, will ya?" Those brown eyes glared into his gold ones, and suddenly he felt the urge to flee. It was always so easy to piss Kagome off, and she was scary when he did.

Kagome was now nineteen years old and she certainly had filled out quite nicely. If he was still into her, he would have made her his mate in a heartbeat. But last year something changed between them. Mating season had come around and it was the first time his body decided it couldn't avoid being unmated any longer, so the urge to mate her was strong. He pulled her to the side one evening and they kissed passionately for only five seconds from what Inuyasha could remember. Though all he needed was those five seconds to realize Kagome wasn't the one, and it completely shocked him.

After everything they had been through, all the struggles they've faced together and fate was telling him that Kagome wasn't supposed to be the chosen one for him? It was a cruel joke, and he ended up roughly pushing Kagome away and fleeing to sit in his forest to ponder the situation that just occurred. It also didn't help that he could smell females in heat from a mile away.

That spring had driven him insane. First, he couldn't be with the girl he thought he was destined to be with, then he had the urge to fuck everything in sight. It was a spring he was going to remember for the rest of his life.

Going back to the group the next day to apologize was a bit awkward too. Miroku and Sango glared at him when he returned, and Shippo wouldn't even look at him. He grabbed Kagome to talk alone and personally apologize to her, but he didn't tell her exactly why he did what he did. She easily forgave him, like she always did and things went back to normal after that. Except ever since that day, he has never had the urge to kiss her again, and even when she gave him kisses on the cheek from time to time, he would inwardly flinch. They just didn't feel right to him anymore.

"Oh, well excuse me for trying to be nice! You've been acting strange lately and I just wanted to know if you were okay." She huffed crossing her arms.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango who were pretending like they weren't listing, but he knew the two well enough to know when they were eavesdropping.

"Oy, if you two got something to say as well, then say it to my face!" Miroku sighed and turned around, giving Inuyasha a small smile.

"Well if im going to be honest, you have been acting quite strangely. Also, it's getting dark so we should set up camp for the night." Inuyasha glanced up at the orange sky with a sigh. Humans were so weak.

"Feh. I don't give a damn what you do." He watched the humans and two demons sigh with relief and start to set up camp.

* * *

"Ahhhh, the sky is so beautiful tonight." Kagome softly muttered from her sleeping bag, holding a gasping Shippo in her arms.

Inuyasha sat close to her right, arms crossed and heavily in thought. Sango sat to her left, Kirara in her lap, and Miroku sitting next to Sango, but not too close unless he wanted to get slapped hard in the face should his "cursed" hand try to cope a feel.

The six had eaten dinner, washed up and finally settled for the night. However, none of them could fall asleep right away and decided to watch the sky together tonight. It was beautiful and kinda romantic as Miroku stated, but that gained the monk a glare from Sango. He took the hint that tonight, no one would be baring his children sadly.

"Yeah Kagome, it is gorgeous!" Shippo said excitedly, snuggling up with her even more.

Sango gave her best friend a strange look. "While I agree tonight is unusually pretty, this is what most nights look like Kagome." The futuristic girl shook her head.

"Not in my time. Buildings and lights usually block the sky, and you can't really get a good view of the stars like this unless you're out in the countryside or up in the mountains." She sighed out.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that here, for as you see, you can enjoy the sky like this every night." Miroku said, scooting closer to Sango. She glanced at him but did nothing more.

"Yeah, what do you think Inuyasha...Inuyasha?" The trio of humans looked over at their demon friend with worried looks. Taking a hand away from Shippo and out of the warmth of her sleeping bag, Kagome softly placed a hand on the side of Inuyasha's face. He blinked and slowly looked from her hand to her face, then placed a clawed hand ontop of her tiny, delicate one.

Inuyasha had grown so handsome over the years.

His face was more defined now. He had grown out of his round baby face when they had first met, and his body grew. Kagome blushed just thinking about the thought when her and Sango last time saw him shirtless. Even Miroku admitted his friend had gained a lot of muscle and commented on how he wished his pack was as defined as their furry friend's. His hair has also gotten a bit longer and framed his face, giving him a more mature look, along with his little puppy dog ears. They stood tall now, and Kagome couldn't help but gush over them when she took notice of their growth. He had come over to her time to pick her up after she finished her winter senior high school exam, and she showed him a pic of a full grown albino Malamute. She told him that's what he reminded her of, and he glared and said to stop comparing him to a dog. She giggled and apologized, then they went back to the feudal era.

And now he stood a couple inches taller than even Miroku, and it was hard to get things back when he snatched them out of her hands. A simple "sit boy" fixed that though.

"Wh-What? Did you say something to me?" He asked with a dazed look on his face.

Sango and Shippo were the only ones who knew why Inuyasha got like this around springtime. Shippo of course because he was a demon, and Sango because she knew this was around the time to not to act like a fool and mess around with Demons. When her father taught her of how mating season affected them, it scared her at first. The fact that they were twice as aggressive than normal would scare anyone. But luckily Inuyasha was the same old half demon they had all come to love, just hornier and unconsciously flirtatious than usual. He even gave Miroku a run for his money the way he tried to woo Sango last year, then snapped out of it and said sorry to her several times.

"He's fine Kagome, isn't that right Inuyasha?" Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder to reassure her friend. Inuyasha nodded his head, but his eyes told Sango he was silently thanking her for her help.

"Yeah. Im fine Kagome." He carefully gave her, her hand back and finally looked up at the sky she was going on about. It was a beautiful sight he admitted.

"Oh look, a shooting star! Make a wish everyone." Kagome shouted and closed her eyes, along with everyone else.

Kirara wished for some more fish.

Shippo wished for his family to always be together forever.

Sango wished that someday Kohaku would be free of Naraku.

Miroku wished that someday Sango would come around and give him the family he always wanted when the battle with Naraku was all over.

Kagome wished that she would find true love, since it was obvious that Inuyasha, unfortunately, would never return affections for her like she wanted him.

And Inuyasha?

Wishing on a star was a stupid concept that humans made up. But it couldn't hurt to fall into silly human traditions just for one night. So, he closed his eyes and made his foolish wish: For a miracle to happen that would make Sesshomaru acknowledge him, even if it was just one time.

They all opened their eyes and secretly hoped that all their wishes would come true, even if was a lot to ask for.

"Help! Help!" The sound of a small child crying caught everyone's attention and not a minute later did they see Ah Un flying full speed to them.

Ah Un was landing and the first thing they noticed was half of the two-headed dragon's body had a huge gash on it and was bleeding badly. It landed painfully and gave a cry as it did, accidentally throwing Rin off of her huge body.

Kirara transformed and flew over to the girl and the two-headed creature. Ah Un looked up at Kirara growling and gave another heartbreaking cry. Kirara used her tails to pick up Rin's terrified form and went to licking Ah Un's wound.

Rin looked like a shaking, bloody mess and the five ran up to her. Kagome was the first to skid across the grass and hold a trembling Rin in her arms, Rin immideatly hugging back. There was blood all over her Kimono, and the girl wouldn't stop crying.

One thing didn't sit right with all of them though. Why was she bloody, and where was Sesshomaru?

It took about five minutes for her to calm down so they could properly understand what she was crying about.

"Rin, I need you to calm down honey, okay? What happened to you?" Kagome softly asked the girl, Shippo scooting closer so he could hold Rin's hand as she talked. He had never seen her like this before, non of them have.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru was attacked and ambushed. He needs your help, please! Help him before he d...d-dies!" She went back to crying again and the four adults looked at one another, silently asking themselves what they should do.

Kagome went to using her pj sleeve to wipe Rin's tear-stained face. "We need to get her cleaned up and make sure she has no wounds on her. Rin, please, tell me are you hurt?" Rin looked up at Kagome and shook her head.

"It's n-not my blood..." Inuyasha took a good whiff and was shocked that all of that was Sesshomaru's blood.

"Kaede's village isn't far, so we should take her and Ah Un there for the time being," Sango suggested, shedding off her normal attire into her battle gear.

"Yes, I agree with Sango. We need to get these two to safety, and also find out what happened to Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku said. He looked at the girls, then to Inuyasha who looked at him dumbfounded.

"Sango and Kagome, you guys take Kirara and get those two to Kaede's village safely. Me and Inuyasha will set off to find Se-"

"No." Everyone focused their attention on Inuyasha, who's fist were shaking.

"We don't owe him anything, not a damned thing. That bastard can bleed to death and die for all I care." That made Rin squeak and cry harder into Kagome's arms, said Miko giving Inuyasha a harsh glare at his words. He ignored them and crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha, how can you be so heartless!" Kagome yelled at him.

He actually looked offended. " _Me_ heartless? Do you know how many times he has come to try and kill us, kill _me_? And im the heartless one!? Just how hard did you hit your head when you tripped today Kagome. Did you lose your memory and forget how many times he has tried to kill you too, or are you just playing dumb?" He bit back at her. How dare she accuse him of being heartless because he didn't want to save his asshole of a brother.

Miroku cautiously walked up to him and put a hand on his shaking arm.

"Listen Inuyasha, I know this may sound absurd but he is still your brother. And family should alway-"

"Shut up Miroku." He shoved the man harshly. "What the hell do you know about it!" The group became silent at Inuyasha's outburst.

Rin took it upon herself to stop crying and bravely walked up to Inuyasha, putting her game face on. Kagome and the group watched her go and could only hope the little girl knew what she was doing.

"L-Lord Inuyasha." The small voice and royal title made his ears flicker, and he looked down at the upset bloody girl below him. "I know Lord Sesshomaru treats you mean but, for me, c-can you please save him...Please...p..p-please," Her voice cracked, "You're the only one who can, im begging you! Can you please save him, please, please s-save him!" She began to cry again and attached herself to his pant leg.

Fuck.

No one knew of this, but Inuyasha had a soft spot for children and it ached his heart to see that Rin was begging him to save his brother from whatever trouble he was in. He could never say no to kids, so with a heavy exhale, he patted her head awkwardly and bent down to her level so they could be face to face.

"Alright Rin, alright. But I just want you to know im only saving him for you and only you, okay?"

"Thank you, Lord Inuyas-"

"And don't call me lord. Inuyasha is just fine." He nuzzled her face, guilty that he made her cry.

"O-Okay..." She smiled at him and he returned it with a small one of his own. Standing up and picking her up to put into Sango's ready arms, he faced Miroku with a determined look in his golden eyes.

"Miroku now is not the time for you to play the hero. If Sesshomaru is that injured that he sent Ah Un to take Rin to us...Well, your head will be sliced off by his poison whip in a heartbeat. It's best if I go alone."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gawked, now standing up as well with Shippo on her shoulders. She had expected him to outright refuse and make fun of Sesshomaru for being hurt and having to send a human for help. But he actually looked worried.

"Are you sure Inuyasha? You know you don't stand a chance alone when it comes to your bro-"

"I'll be fine. Now go and get those two taken care of, I'll be in the village with the bastard by sunrise." Miroku, Sango, and Kagome nodded.

"Be careful Inuyasha," Kagome told him and gave him a small hug. Who knows what injured Sesshomaru, and it could still be out there!

"Yeah, yeah, now get going already wench!" He shooed her away.

Ah Un shakily stood up and let Kagome and the kids get on her back, while Miroku and Sango got on Kirara's and took off into the sky. Inuyasha watched them until they disappeared in the night sky, then looked into the dark forest ahead of him and made a mad dash to where he could smell Sesshomaru.

* * *

The faster Inuyasha rushed to the scent of his brother, the more he smelled blood.

It had been ten minutes or so before he stopped at a heavily shaded clearing and with a deep breath, he separated some vines and trees to enter what would probably be a horrific scene.

The sight in front of him when he entered almost made him gag.

The first thing he noticed was red, and a lot of it in the grass and the trees. But the source it was coming from is what made his stomach crawl. Sesshomaru was badly injured, that was for sure, but Inuyasha had never seen his brother like _this_. Sesshomaru's usually silky silver hair was matted with twigs and blood, as were his clothes. His swords and his dad's armor had been taken off, placed closely next to him. Which Inuyasha noted that their dad's armor had been cut in half. Moko moko was wrapped loosely around his body to give him comfort, and his only arm rested on his bleeding torso.

Sesshomaru had a blank open stare and his eyes were red. That only meant he was unconscious and his demon was out keeping watch. He must have passed out because of too much blood loss, which wasn't a good thing. If Inuyasha could just sneak up on his brother and gently knock him and his demon out, he could carry Sesshomaru and treat him in Kaede's village where he and Rin could be reunited. He was only doing this for her after all.

Inuyasha walked closer and cursed when his foot stepped under a twig and it snapped. Sesshomaru barred his fangs and snapped his jaws in Inuyasha's direction.

It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 **Toki: So, I hope you guys like it so far O.O** **Please, leave a review and/or constructive criticism and let me know if you liked this or not! I'll be looking forward to feedback. As for now, I'll be going on to invest my soul into more Inuyasha. See ya!**

 **Toki Out O3O**


	2. Chapter 2: Sesshomaru

**Unrequited Love**

* * *

 **Toki: Okay, here's chapter 2. Thank you for the feedback everyone. Writing for the Inuyasha fandom seems like it's going to be fun!**

 **Okay boys, take it away!**

 **Sasuke: Here's the warnings and disclaimer.**

 **~Naruto~ Hope you like it!**

 **Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru**

 **Warning: Yaoi. YAOI. YaOi. BOYXBOY LOVE and a lot of it too because this story will be filled with glorious SMUT! This is your only warning, so if you don't back out now I don't know what else to tell you. Please don't try and bash my story knowing I gave you a warning. Also, Mpreg because I love babies*shrugs***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, this is all for shits and giggles because I'm in love with the show!**

 **~By the way~**

 **●Talking-** "InuSess"

 **●Thinking-** ** _"InuSess"_**

 **●Flashback- ***InuSess*****

 **●Demon Inuyasha- "InuSess"**

 **●Demon Sesshomaru:** ** _'InuSess'_**

 **Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sesshomaru**

Inuyasha felt like this was the worst idea he ever had.

He couldn't believe he was persuaded by a cute human girl to see what happened to his brother. And now...he was dodging left and right from an angry, bloody, vicious, feral Sesshomaru. Why did his life have to be so complicated when it came to his half brother? All he wanted to do was help, but instead, he found himself blocking Sesshomaru's attacks and trying to stay alive. Fucking ridiculous.

"Sesshomaru, stop acting like a jackass and let me help you!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping up in a high tree to look down at his wild brother.

The full-bloodied Inu-Youkai looked at him and snarled.

"As if I would need help from a worthless half-breed." He growled out and then his only hand started to turn green.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and before he knew it, the tree he was standing on was sliced in half. He quickly jumped to another tree, only to have Sesshomaru slice that one down too. Well, it looks like staying up high ground wasn't going to help him out. So, he leaped down and caught Sesshomaru's poison whip just in time before it slashed his face in half.

"What the hell is your problem tonight," Inuyasha asked angrily.

His hand was burning, smoke coming from his burnt skin. But he ignored the poison dripping from his clawed hand and decided to face his older brother head on. This had been going on for what seemed like forever and Inuyasha has had enough. So with a smirk, he used Sesshomaru's poison whip like a rope and harshly tugged on it, flinging a shocked Sesshomaru in front of him.

Sesshomaru bared his sharp fangs at Inuyasha, poison mixed with saliva dripping from his jaws.

This was not how tonight was suppose to go for him. He had planned to have his pack settle down for the night after fetching Rin some edible dinner, and have Jaken start a fire for her so whatever animal would cook properly. While the rest of them would eat and sleep, he had planned on going to check in with the panda clan, that seemed to be having some trouble and needed his presence immediately. Thus, he met with them, fixed the problem with the clan leader and headed off to be with Rin again. He wouldn't tell anyone of this, but he secretly loved snuggling up with his adoptive human daughter at nights. Only Jaken knew of this, and Sesshomaru told him he wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he told anyone else.

On his way back, he was ambushed. More than twenty demons had launched an attack on him, and without breaking a sweat he killed them all. A bit of blood on his clothes, but he could worry about that later. If he was being followed and the enemy was this close to where Rin and the others were...His heart started pounding at the terrible thoughts in his head and quickly he rushed over to where his pack was resting.

He arrived at the campsite and came to an abrupt stop when he heard Rin scream. She was being held by two bear youkai and Jaken was nowhere in sight. The scent of his blood was heavy in the air and that made Sesshomaru curse. He turned to Ah Un, who gave a cry, to see a beaten bear youkai soldier slash through the left side of her body with a large sword. She opened her mouth and killed him with a strike of lighting.

The Daiyoukai could smell at least thirty more youkai coming and with his whip, slashed the heads off of the two soldiers holding Rin. Grabbing her into his arm and quickly placing her on top of Ah Un, he instructed the dragon to take Rin to safety. Ignoring her cries for him to come with them, he told her he would find her by sunrise. Placing a small kiss on her forehead, he gave Ah Un a pet and the dragon flew off with his daughter. She gave him a sad smile and disappeared into the sky. At least she would be safe from all of this now, so he could focus on the battle that was coming.

Taking out Tokijin, for a good hour, it seemed like soldiers where coming from every direction nonstop. At some point, he had transformed into his demon form and either ate or melted the enemies away. Seeing how horrifying his demon form was, the rest of the bear's decided to retreat. Sesshomaru wasn't going to let them easily get away though and chased after the retreating demons. He caught every last one of them except for one huge bear who also transformed. It wasn't nearly as big as Sesshomaru, so this would be child's play for him. He grabbed the bears head with his jaws, and with his giant paw holding it's body down, he snapped the bear's neck a full 180-degree angle and killed it.

Transforming back into his human form, Sesshomaru flipped his hair back from his face with his bloody hand. Actually, taking a look at his claws and smelling himself, he reeked of blood. A bath sounded very good at the moment, although he'd rather go back to the palace and get groomed than have a quick wash up in the river.

Upon arriving at the river, he smelled a strange scent but he couldn't place his finger on what it was.

He had his armor halfway off when a sword came crashing down and smashed it in half, also slicing into his stomach. The shock was written all over his face and his eyes bleed red once again. A brown bear youkai with two black bear behind it backed away, and dropped the sword they had used to cut into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled and killed two out of three youkai, then grabbed the last one by the neck and lifted them into the air.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru immediately who sent you, and why they felt the need to ambush me tonight. Now." He snarled and the bear soldier felt like shitting bricks at the sight of a red-eyed Sesshomaru.

"L-Lord of the South has sent us h-here my Lord-" Sesshomaru sliced the bear in half, not needing to hear any more.

Of course Lord of The South would send a surprise attack. Lord of the Southern Lands has always had a thing for him, and every year when mating season approached, for the last fifty some years, he has been relentless in trying to make Sesshomaru his mate. Of course, Sesshomaru refused his proposal every time, but this? Sending his soldiers to attack him and force him to come to the south to mate. It was unacceptable.

Seeing as he was penetrated in his gut deeper than he thought, he rushed to a secluded area where there were plenty of vines and trees to hide him. He laid against a huge tree for support and summed up his powers to heal quickly. Taking off his armor and swords, and placing his arm on his wound, he realized he had lost too much blood. His vision was fading black, however, his youkai was telling him to close his eyes and rest, so that it could heal his wound and take care of him while he resting. Sesshomaru let his eyes bleed blue and red for the third time and let his youkai take over until he was healed enough to manage on his own.

But before he could completely fall asleep, he caught an unpleasant smell and pretended he was unconscious.

And now, here he was half awake in front of a smirking Inuyasha. What have the Gods done to bestow such fate? To have him be seen so weak and beaten in front of his disgusting little brother. He felt repulsed just by the scent of him and just wanted to kill him, but the scent of Rin on Inuyasha made his heart tighten. So Ah Un had flown Rin to Inuyasha's pack for safety?

Grabbing Inuyasha by the neck, he pinned his brother to a tree, almost knocking Inuyasha out from the force.

"Tell me where she is half breed!" Inuyasha grunted.

"Get your hand off me!" He snatched Sesshomaru's blood covered hand off his neck and pushed him away.

Grabbing his head as if he had a major headache, Sesshomaru cursed and ended up throwing up. Why was his youkai trying to take over him right now while he was so weak? Inuyasha backed away a few steps, and his nose twitched at the scent of a new, powerful smell in the air.

 ** _'_** ** _Where is she? Where is Rin, please tell!_** ** _'_** Sesshomaru's youkai demanded, shooting his head up and surprising Inuyasha. Sesshomaru never says please, so this definitely wasn't him talking anymore. What was going on?

"You know, that's what I came to tell you about and would have done so if you didn't try to kill me." Sesshomaru blinked and looked at Inuyasha as if waiting for his younger brother to continue.

Inuyasha took the silence as a sign that Sesshomaru's youkai would hear him out and sighed with relief.

"Rin and your dragon came to us and my pack is taking her back to the human village that is near my forest to clean them up. She came to me, begging that I come and save your sorry ass from whatever the fuck attacked you. She said you got ambushed or somethin' like that. And don't think this is just some charity work im doing for you. Im doing this for her, not your stupid ass." Inuyasha cringed. Sesshomaru was just staring at him for some reason now.

The older Inu-youkai's eyes were bleeding from red to gold, and Inuyasha wasn't sure what was going on. So he walked a few steps back and on instinct, leaped up into a tree to watch his older brother.

"You...Idiotic, disgusting, nuisance! I don't need you to interfere..." Inuyasha at first thought Sesshomaru was talking to him, but it seemed his brother was having an inner turmoil with himself.

 _ **'But we need him. He can protect us.'**_

"No!"

 ** _'Yes. Must stay with him.'_**

"Stop! This Sesshomaru won't allow assistance from a lowly being like hi-"

 _ **'Stop fighting it. You are too busy trying to kill, but he smells of our** **daughter. He knows where she is. Stop fighting.'**_

"Silence you fool...ahhh." Sesshomaru's eyes went back to white and gold, and quickly, his now gold eyes met a confused Inuyasha above him.

"You will take me to her." Inuyasha's ears twitched at the command and jumped down next to him.

"And why the hell should I? Besides, you reek of blood...You need to go take a bath or something. Rin wouldn't want to see you like this, and you know it." Sesshomaru ignored his brother and walked past him, pushing some vines out the way. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru's retreating form and decided to follow. Rin was worried sick, and he was going to bring the bastard back to her no matter what.

After a good five minutes, he caught up with Sesshomaru and shrieked.

His brother was completely naked and Inuyasha covered his entire face, hiding his blush.

"Warn me next time you perverted asshole." Although he couldn't see the front of Sesshomaru, he had to admit he had a nice ass. But that is something Inuyasha would never say out loud unless he wanted his head ripped off. But damn, it was a really nice butt. Even plumper than Kagome's. What? Inuyasha shook his head, what in the world was he thinking. This was Sesshomaru off all people! He felt disgusted with himself and sat on a rock near the bank Indian style, crossing his arms and staying to keep watch.

Sesshomaru glared at him and entered the water, wishing that he didn't have to rely on Inuyasha's help to take him to Rin. So with a sigh, Sesshomaru proceeded to wash.

Fuck. Oh gosh, Inuyasha felt his cheeks flare pink at the sight of Sesshomaru dunk himself in the water, and reemerge to the surface, water dripping down his gorgeous sculpted body. It honestly should be illegal to be as beautiful as Sesshomaru was. Inuyasha always wished he had Sesshomaru's good looks, but over the years he was proud enough to call himself a heartthrob. And if he was a full-fledged demon, demoness would be just begging to be his mate.

He gulped, feeling extremely hot all of a sudden, and mentally cursed that mating season was fast approaching. That could be the only logical reason for him feeling like this. He had to admit that even before he started feeling the urge to have a mate, he always found Sesshomaru to be pretty. Even when he was a young pup, every time he ran into Sesshomaru his little heart would throb. His older brother wasn't just strong, but he was a sight for sore eyes that made demons and mortals melt at his presence.

Sesshomaru felt a shiver go up his spine when he came back up to the surface, and it wasn't because the water was cold.

Looking back, Inuyasha was sitting on a rock and he was...watching him.

"Is there something I can help you with Inuyasha?" It seemed like the younger was stuck in a trance. Sesshomaru's hand glowed and he smashed the rock beside Inuyasha in half to gain his attention. Inuyasha yelped and pointed a finger at him.

"What the hell was that for jackass?" Sesshomaru huffed and went back to washing himself.

"If you wish to be useful, fetch this Sesshomaru's armor that he left behind. Since me being nude is disgusting to you, you can go. By the time you get back, I will be dressed." Saying it out loud, Sesshomaru felt bitter to know his naked form offended Inuyasha. Not to toot his own horn, but everyone around the countryside and even outside of Japan, human and demons alike have found him to be a beautiful creature. So why did Inuyasha looking horrified make him feel insecure all of a sudden?

Well, it didn't really matter what his abomination of a brother thought of him. Who cared about Inuyasha's opinion anyway.

"Feh, whatever. I'm only going to get your shit so you can put it back on and we can go immediately. The sooner we get back to Kaede's, the sooner you can be reunited with your pack and leave me the fuck alone." Inuyasha jumped off the rock and walked away with his hand's in his shirt.

Sesshomaru watched him go, then went back to washing all the blood off.

Although now that he was thinking about, Inuyasha looked taller and his ears were bigger. He had been avoiding confrontation with him for the past two years, but that was only because he didn't want Inuyasha to interfere when it came to Naraku. He wanted to hunt him down solely, and spat in Inuyasha's face that 'A worthless welp like him didn't deserve his help.' Thus, Inuyasha has never seen him, but anytime he was in Sesshomaru's lands, the demon lord took it upon himself to secretly check up on his younger brother. Only to make sure Inuyasha was still alive and kicking of course. He didn't actually care for him. Not at all. He just didn't want Naraku or anything else killing what was his.

After he deemed himself cleaned enough, he walked out of the water and used any clean bit's of his shirt to wrap around his torso. After that, he threw his ripped shirt to the side and put on his pants and shoes. he hated that he would return to Rin and have humans looking at his shirtless form, but as long as he got back to his adopted daughter he didn't care about mortals opinions.

Looking at the rock Inuyasha was sitting on, Sesshomaru used it as a seat himself, crossing his legs and waiting for Inuyasha to arrive.

Inuyasha came back with his swords and armor minutes later with a frown on his face.

"Here." He threw them at Sesshomaru's feet.

The older demon narrowed his eyes at him. "How dare you disrespect father's armor like that." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You disrespected it the moment you let it crack by getting ambushed. I can smell more than fifty demons attacked you, so you're not fooling anyone."

"You insolent brat!" Sesshomaru stood up and lunged at Inuyasha, only to feel himself get dizzy and pass out.

Inuyasha caught his brother before he hit the ground.

There were bags under his brother's eyes and he was breaking a sweat, which is something Inuyasha had never seen before. That meant Sesshomaru was really, really weak, which wasn't a good thing. That made something stir in Inuyasha, because the only person that would be responsible for killing Sesshomaru would be himself. Whatever or whoever attacked his brother either wanted him dead or they were trying to force him to do something. But what?

Shaking his head, he easily picked up Sesshomaru in his arms and grabbed his swords. He would leave their dad's armor here for now until he could come back for it after getting Sesshomaru some help. He was losing too much blood and didn't have anything to properly bandage him with.

"Damn it all." Inuyasha mumbled to himself and jumped into the trees back to where Kagome and the others were.

What he didn't notice was a bee watching him and Sesshomaru's interaction the whole time. The saimyosho's eyes glowed red, and slowly, it disappeared into the shadows of the forest of the night.

* * *

 **Toki: Please, leave a review and/or constructive criticism and let me know if I should continue this or not! I'll be looking forward to feedback. See ya!**

 **Toki Out O3O**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad News

**Unrequited Love**

* * *

 **Toki: Okay, here's chapter 3. Thank you for the feedback everyone!**

 **Okay boys, take it away!**

 **Sasuke: Here's the warnings and disclaimer.**

 **~Naruto~ Hope you like it!**

 **Pairings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru**

 **Warning: Yaoi. YAOI. YaOi. BOYXBOY LOVE and a lot of it too because this story will be filled with glorious SMUT! This is your only warning, so if you don't back out now I don't know what else to tell you. Please don't try and bash my story knowing I gave you a warning. Also, Mpreg because I love babies*shrugs***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, this is all for shits and giggles because I'm in love with the show!**

 **~By the way~**

 **●Talking-** "InuSess"

 **●Thinking-** ** _"InuSess"_**

 **●Flashback- ***InuSess*****

 **●Demon Inuyasha- "InuSess"**

 **●Demon Sesshomaru:** ** _'InuSess'_**

 **Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Bad News**

Sesshomaru groaned, his whole body felt like a thousand rocks were laying on it.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a roof on top of his head, then to the side to be faced with an entrance of what seemed to be a human hut. Yes, he was definitely in human territory, for he could smell mortals all around him. Disgusting. And as much he would love to flee from a mortal village, it seemed his body was betraying him. He wouldn't be going anywhere, anytime soon.

"Are ye feeling all right?" He snapped his head, ignoring the pain of the action, to find a somewhat elderly human with an eye patch smiling at him from across the room. Why hadn't his nose picked up on her scent? Had he become that damn weak.

"Ye have been out for a while now, but fear not Lord Sesshomaru. Rin is safe with Kagome and the others outside. Your brother has been taking good care of you. In fact, he hasn't left your side since he brought you here. He says it would be too dangerous for us humans to touch you in your state." Sesshomaru blinked twice at that statement.

"How long have I been out?" He was extremely curious now.

"Two and a half days."

So—

Not only has he been unconscious for two days straight, but Inuyasha brought him to a human village for safety and has been taking care of him? Oh, how ironic fate could be sometimes.

"Woman, go fetch that idiotic half breed and tell him to come here. I req—"

"YOU STUPID FLEABAG, JUST LEAVE!"

"AS SOON AS I HAVE KAGOME, I WILL MUTT."

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Hearing all the commotion outside, Sesshomaru took a whiff of both scents. His heart raced at the scent of wolf, but luckily it seemed that Rin and the two human girls that were from Inuyasha's group were somewhere else in the village.

"Oh my, it seems the wolf demon has arrived to try and woo Kagome again. When will those two stop bickering? However I can't blame them, they are still young demons after all." Ignoring her commentary, Sesshomaru saw his clean folded clothes and broken armor beside him and grabbed for them. Despite his body screaming at him to lay down and stay put, Rin's life was potentially in danger.

'What are ye doing? You must rest Lord Sesshomaru, your injuries haven't healed yet!" Shrugging on his top with one hand, he lazily tied the obi and grabbed for his pants. Kaeda looked away respectfully.

"I am in no longer need of your service human. If I haven't healed yet, then that means I have somehow been poisoned when I was stabbed, and that's nothing that a mortal can cure. I need to go back to my castle and go to my personal healer." Fully dressed now, Sesshomaru didn't bother to put on his ruined armor and stepped outside.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS RIGHT NOW KOGA!"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS MUTT!"

"GO TO HELL! And another thing you mangy wol—" Catching his brother's scent, Inuyasha sent a glare to his brother. "What the hell are you doing standing up and walking?! Go back into the hut before you lose any more blood dumbass." Koga looked over his shoulder and gave a side-eyed glance at the figure walking towards them.

Then Koga completely paused, turning his body fully around so he could take a double look at the approaching demon. He felt a shiver go down his spine, and not because of fear. _Oh_. Far from it actually. Whoever this...this...walking silver-haired beauty was walking towards them had his tail suddenly wagging a mile a minute. Who was this beautiful stranger? They smelled familiar to the wolf.

Unconsciously putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, he whispered, "Inuyasha, shut up for a sec...Who is _that_?" Inuyasha slapped his hand away and crossed his arms.

"Will you get your paws off me! And that's my jackass older brother, Sesshomaru..." Raising an eyebrow at the two, Sesshomaru scowled at Inuyasha.

"You will address me formally, you insolent brat." He turned his attention to Koga, who gulped in return, tail wagging even faster at the attention. "And as for you, pup, you should do well to know who's lands you're standing on. I am Lord Sesshomaru, Daiyokia of the West. Judging by your appearance, you must be the new leader of the Eastern yokai-wolf tribe. Koga, I presume?" Koga nodded his head because he knew if he said words right now, he would jumble them up. He wasn't even this nervous around Kagome, and he was in love with her!

"Can you not speak, pup?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping closer to the love-struck wolf demon.

"I...uh...I...Name, Koga my? I—I mean yes, I have a name. My name...which is Koga." Koga wanted to slap himself for sounding so stupid.

Sesshomaru eyed the wolf curiously, meanwhile, Inuyasha busted out laughing at the whole scene. Did Koga just gain a crush on his brother within the span of a minute? Oh, this was too good. Kagome who? And knowing Kagome, she would be relieved to find out the wolf finally turned his attention elsewhere. But this was hilarious, Koga just signed up for his own funeral if he made even one move on Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, my lord." Koga bent down on one knee. Boldly, he took Sesshomaru's hand and even kissed it, before standing back up and giving the silver-haired Daiyoukia a smirk. "If you ever need _anything_ or help from the wolf tribe, don't hesitate to howl for me." Sending Sesshomaru a wink, Koga slapped Inuyasha in the back of the head and dashed away in his usual wind tunnel before Inuyasha could sink his claws into him.

"See ya later puppy!" Koga yelled before disappearing. Okay, first Koga comes and tries to woo Kagome, then flirts with Sesshomaru and insults him? Inuyasha wanted to tear that wolf to shreds now.

"YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YO—"

"Inuyasha, that's enough." The sharp voice commanded, stopping Inuyasha from yelling any further.

"And you!" Inuyasha pointed a finger at Sesshomaru. "What the hell was that? Koga is my rival, so I don't need you to interfere with my battles...Or did you like that mangy wolf flirting with you? What. Have your standards gotten that low after getting your ass kicked the other night?" Sesshomaru wanted to argue back, he really did. But after sensing wolf nearby, his instincts were telling him to find Rin as soon as possible. He wanted to hold her and make sure she was all right since it's been two and a half days since he has seen her.

"Inuyasha, you will tell this Sesshomaru where Rin is right no—"

"MY LORD! LORD SESSHOMARU...WHERE ARE YOU LORD SESSHOMARUUUUUU?!" If Sesshomaru didn't have a headache before, he had one now.

"Oh look, your lacky has finally arrived." Inuyasha mused, crossing his arms as he and Sesshomaru watched Jaken make his way across the bridge and into the human village. Setting his big toad eyes on Sesshomaru, Jaken began to cry and ran up to his lord with lighting speed, attaching himself to his leg. Inuyasha, once again, started laughing and it was giving Sesshomaru even more of a headache.

"Jaken, pull yourself together." Jaken sniffed and detached himself from Sesshomaru's leg.

"I-Im so sorry my lord, but I bring bad n-news." More bad news? A glare from Sesshomaru made Inuyasha stop with his laughter, both Inu demon's now having Jaken's full attention.

"Go on Jaken." The toad imp gulped.

"Well my Lord...It seems the Daiyokai meeting between all four of you has been pushed forward by a week. Meaning you need for an immediate return to the castle. And not only that but with mating season right around the corner, Lord of the South has sent a letter, challenging you for a battle of courting and dominance since you rejected the last one." If it wasn't one problem it was another, Sesshomaru thought bitterly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Before Sesshomaru could get a word out, Rin popped out from the trees and ran right over to Sesshomaru. He easily caught her, making sure she didn't undo the bandages on his torso and nuzzled her, not caring about the curious human's of the village watching them. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were right behind her. Kirara and Shippo in Sango and Kagome's arms.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru I see you can walk again!" Miruko commented, but Sesshomaru paid the humans no mind. All he cared about was Rin, and she was safe and sound in his arm once again. It was moment's like this that he wished he had his other arm back.

Walking past the duo, Kagome went around them towards Inuyasha and just as she was about to say something, Shippo gave him a sniff.

"Oh, was Koga here?" Shippo asked.

"Koga? Inuyasha did you—" Putting a clawed hand in her face, Inuyasha silenced her.

"Hold up Kagome. Hey jackass, who the hell is Lord of the South and why are they trying to fight you? What the hell is going on Sesshomaru." Sensing Rin's fear at just the mention of the name, Inuyasha knew something was definitely up now.

"It's none of your conc—"

"He's the one who did this to Lord Sesshomaru! Is he coming back to hurt you again?" Rin blurted out, her little heart racing. Sesshomaru set her down, wanting to choke Inuyasha for even saying anything. Rin felt tears swell up in her eyes, attaching herself tightly to Sesshomaru's pant leg.

"Everything is alright Rin, you need not worry yourself. However, say goodbye to these humans. We're leaving." Rin looked up at him with curiosity on her face.

"Where to my lord?"

"Back home to the castle. " She squealed with happiness and ran over to say farewell to Miroku and Sango. Rin loved the castle!

"Jaken, fetch Ah-Un and my things. We shall depart as soon as that is done." He commanded, unconsciously taking a strand of silver and twirling it around his clawed finger.

"Yes my lord!" Jaken responded, running away from the group to gather Sesshomaru's stuff.

"Hold on, you're leaving with those injuries?" Kagome looked Sesshomaru up and down, concern on her face.

"While I am thankful of you taking care of Rin while I was down, what my condition is and how I do things is none of your business _miko_." He spat out nastily. Kagome blinked. Did Sesshomaru just thank her?

"No. No way. You're not leaving here Sesshomaru." Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at the younger dog demon with bewildered looks.

"Inuyasha, what are you—" Cutting her off again, Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome to be face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Wait a fucking second Sesshomaru...The guy who caused you those injuries is the same guy that's coming to your castle, challenging you to another fight? Not only that, but he is a lord too? You can't even fight in your condition right now, so I know you're not fucking serious about going back and taking him on. And what's this about courting?" Sesshomaru looked down at his younger half-brother with an amused look.

"Why the sudden fondness of me, _Inuyasha_. Do you plan to take my place and fight him?" Inuyasha looked taken back by the suggestion. "There is nothing you can do. I, as Lord of the West, have a duty and that is to uphold my status no matter what my condition. And he means to court _me_ since you're so curious today." Inuyasha choked.

The Lord of the South wanted Sesshomaru? Oh hell no.

"Fine, i'll take you up on that offer then...Im coming with you." Inuyasha stated and began to walk away.

"What?!" Kagome and Sesshomaru asked at the same time.

"Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, pack your things. We're heading to Sesshomaru's castle."

* * *

 **Toki: Sorry for the short chapters, but now things really start to heat up plot-wise for this story! The first three chapters were just the set up. Please, leave a review and/or constructive criticism and let me know if everyone is in character and if you liked this! I'll be looking forward to feedback. See ya!**

 **Toki Out O3O**


End file.
